Worrying about Love
by Raining Eros
Summary: Ichigo gets a kidnapped, Ryou gets worried and somthing gets told. Find out wha happens in my newest oneshot. Ryou x Ichigo


Hi everyone I'm back. I have decided to do another one shot while I wait for the ten reviews on my other story. It came to me during the Christmas holz while I was away but I am only getting to write it now. So plead read, relax and enjoy.

Oh and as per usual it is a Ryou and Ichigo fanfic

DIE Masaya, DIE!

I DO NOT OWN Tokyo Mew Mew because IF I DID Masaya would die an agonizing death.

Okay on with the story

**Worrying Love**

"Take that you perverted alien!" yelled Ichigo as her attack struck Kish directly in the chest. The other mews were finishing off the last of the predisites but Ichigo was preoccupied with the three aliens, particularly Kish who had just stolen a kiss before she had managed to attack him.

After the attack struck Kish the three aliens, seeing that their predisites were destroyed and they themselves all being badly injured from their three on one battle with Ichigo teleported away, they had to regroup and replan their strategy. The girls had just retransformed and were congratulating themselves and especially Ichigo on a job well done when Ryous voice sounded from the intekom in Mashas little body," Well done girls, now please return to the café, theses customers don't serve themselves you know." The mews all rolled their eyes and Pudding and Ichigo stuck out their tongues, fortunately Masha was no longer filming otherwise Ryou would have seen them.

Back at the café their usual routine continued as if nothing had happened. The customers were none the wiser that their waitresses had been gone for that short period of time and had in fact saved the Earth. Mint as per usual sat at her table drinking tea and "supervised", Purin entertained the customers by doing her balance on the ball act, breaking several dishes while doing it, Lettuce clumsy as per usual dropped several dishes, Zakuro simply watched the chaos and Ichigo as per usual did all the work. This was the scene that met the eyes of the cafes owner, Ryou when he walked in from the lab. He ad to try hard not o smile, nothing changes he thought. Since no one had noticed his entrance he simply watched is strawberry working hard as per usual for a short period of time.

Having lingered long enough he then made his way towards the kitchen where he had to speak to Keichierro. He had just finished viewing the footage from the battle that Masha had recorded and he was going o have to tell Keichierro that Ichigos powers were on the brink of revolutionizing again. She of course had no idea but he had read the signs again like before she was at her power peak and it was going to be very soon that she had more power to wield. He had to discuss with Keichierro how they were going to prepare her for it, it would be unlike anything they had seen before, of that he was positive.

He was discussing this with Keichierro when suddenly Ichigo entered the kitchen with a new order. They had broken off the conversation when she entered but Ichigo surprised them both when she said," Two apple tarts and a strawberry shake Keichierro. You can two can carry on talking, I've been listening in since the conversation started." The guys looked at her stunned, they were literally speechless. By way of explanation Ichigo said, " I have cat genes, my hearing is really sensitive, you should know that." She then turned and left the room and went to continue waiting on her tables, still keeping an ear out for their conversation.

Once she had exited the kitchen Keichierro who was the first to come out of the shocked trance chuckled in amusement. Ryou upon hearing his friend's mirth also came out of his trance like state. He glanced t Keichierro questioningly. In answer to the glance Keichierro said, "She's right you know, we should have known that. They always know things that they shouldn't, they probably were all listening. " Ryou just nodded although a smile did touch his lips for a few seconds. They then continued their conversation. When Pudding entered the room they didn't stop guessing that she had also been listening in, but they were surprised when she said, "Mint says, can you please talk a little louder you sound a little fuzzy when you whisper." After receiving a nod from the too guys Pudding then exited the room to deliver the reply to Mint and to begin her new balance on a ball while spinning plates act. There were going to be many shattered plates in the future.

That evening while Ichigo was clearing up by herself because all the others had other things to do Ryou came and sat on a table and watched her mopping the floor. "You missed a spot." He said. This comment caused Ichigo to glare at him. Ryou just smirked. "If you're so perfect why don't you clean it." Spat Ichigo. "I have you to do it." Relied Ryou smugly. He loved doing this. Of course he privately would have preferred to kiss her senseless and to reveal all his feelings to her but because she belonged to Masaya he had elected to let her be happy and to remain silent.

He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw. They hadn't even met but he had unwittingly fallen in love with her.

-FLASHBACK-

He was busy working on a formula when Keichierro called him and said that he thought he had found her. The one they had been looking for, the future leader of a super hero team that would save the Earth from aliens that were soon to invade and take over the planet as their own.

Ryous father had started the research years ago but after his untimely death Ryou AHD CONTINUED AND COMPLETED IT.

They had only been waiting to find the people to use and the most of they had been searching for the person who would lead.

When he had seen her on the screen, which showed her image from the camera in the animal exhibit, her had been a goner. It had been a hard blow to find out seconds later that she was there on a date ad that she appeared to be complete besotted with the guts. Later they ad injected her with the DNA.

The next day Ryou had seen her outside the Café. He had been puzzled. How had she known where to come, he was about to go down to her when her saw her suddenly run off in the direction of the park. Hen he arrived he saw a predisite knock out the boyfriend and was just in time to save her from the same fate.

She hadn't been to pleased to meet him, thinking about it he couldn't blame her. But he ad fallen even more in love with and the rest was they say is history.

Three years later, Ichigo was seventeen, Ryou twenty and he was still in love with her.

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryou was brought back from his deep thought when a wet mops suddenly hit him in the face. He fall backwards off the table.

Hearing the thud Ichigo smiled deviously, 'Sweet Revenge.' She thought. Clearing her face of all emotion she turned around. What she saw made her snicker. Ryou was on his rump rubbing mop water out of his eyes. When she saw him she couldn't contain her laughter to a snicker and she simply burst out laughing.

Ryou looked up to see her using the mop to keep her upright and laughing her head off. "You did that on purpose." He said. Ichigo just laughed harder. "Wait until I get my hands on you" Ryou said, unfortunately when he tried to get up he slipped on the still wet floor and landed on his but again. Ichigo couldn't take it; tears were coming out of her eyes. The usually cool and composed Ryou had been bested and she wished she had a camera, it was hilarious.

Later that evening Ryou reflected on the evening and his humiliating experience. He had eventually gotten up and chased her around the room but she had leapt up t the ceiling and held on to a chandelier, sometimes those cat genes were really annoying. She had eventually come down apologized, although her eyes had still held laughter and gone home. Thinking back to it now he realized that it actually was very funny.

At Ichigos home she was lying on her bed and thinking about Ryou. Since she had broken up wit Masaya a few weeks ago she had been doing this very often. She had broken up with Masaya by mutual agreement. They had both agreed that after three years of dating they had outgrown each other. She had told the mews and they had been worried that she was upset but she had assured them that she was fine and then had sworn them to secrecy.

The next day Ichigo arrived at work early. Ryou and Keichierro WERE SURPRISED TO SAY THE LEAST, SHE WAS ALMOST ALWAYS LATE AND SEEING HER HERE THIS EARLY WAS VERY SUSPICIOUS.

Their suspicions were confirmed when once she had changed she came and sat in the lab with them and said, "So what do you think will happen when my powers evolve again?" the two guys glanced at one another and then turned to face her.

Keichierro began, "We actually have no idea. You could get a new weapon or a new attack, anything's possible." Ryou then said, "Your powers are the fastest to evolve out of all the Mews so anything could happen, we have no previous experience with this so we will have to just see when it happens."

Surprised that they had actually given her a straight answer Ichigo thanked them for telling her and then turned to leave but as she reached the door she asked," When will it happen?" Ryou answered, "Soon, but other than that we have no idea."

The other mews were also surprised when they found Ichigo there before them. She had already set the tables for the first customers and done all the other morning and opening tasks.

Ichigo was doing a final check before opening while the girls changed when Kish suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her. Struggling, Ichigo screamed, "Let go of me!" "No why would I do that?" asked Kish as he knocked her unconscious, the Mews and Guys ran into the room. He then yelled, "If you want her back alive, you'll have to come get her. " He then teleported away with the unconscious Ichigo.

The alarms that warned them about alien attacks then went off, the guys rushed to the lab followed closely by the mews. They saw that the cyniclons and predisites were attacking near Tokyo City Square. Determined to get their leader and friend back they then rushed off, transforming as they went.

Upon their arrival the number of predisites overwhelmed the Mews. The cyniclons floated above and watched. The Mews battled with the predisites and eventually defeated them all. They then turned toward the cyniclons and Mint demanded, " Where is she?" the aliens pointed to the top of the tower were they had placed the unconscious Ichigo on the highest platform. They then called their weapons, determined to defeat and destroy the Mews. Unfortunately for the aliens the Mews had foreseen this. While the Mews stalled the aliens Ryou silently ascended the tower and got to Ichigo. Quietly he tried to wake her. He was giving up hope when suddenly he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ichigo stirred. "Ryou?" she asked faintly. Overjoyed that she was okay he pulled her to him in a firm embrace. He had though he was going to lose her.

"Don't ever do that again," Ryou said into her hair. Ichigo just nodded. Ryou the slowly bent his head and gathering her further to him, kissed her, fusing his lips and soul with hers. "I love you." Ryou said. Ichigo looked at him with wonder in her eyes, "I Love you too." She said, but then the magic of the moment was broken when she realized that the Mews were fighting the aliens and losing. Suddenly she leapt out of his arms. "We can finish the conversation later." Ryou said as he watched her leap off the tower and land on her feet at the bottom.

The Mews and aliens alike were surprised when Ichigo landed between them. The Mew s seeing that She was furious decide to back away and let her battle the aliens and the aliens seeing that she was furious felt fear grip them as surely as a steel fist had hold of them. Ichigo began to glow red as she yelled. "How dare you kidnap ,e, and attack my friends, How dare you try to kill them. That was your biggest mistake ever. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, which emitted from Ichigo. When everyone could see again they were amazed at the sight that met their eyes.

Ichigo was standing there transformed even further. Her outfit had changed, she was wearing tight, Fusion pink hipster jeans, with a fusion pink off, the shoulder crop top and pink Nikes on her feet. Her hair was loose as per usual but much darker and longer. There was also a gold tiara in her hair. Her ears and tail remained black. But was most astonishing was the change in her weapon when she called it.

"Strawberry Rose Angel Staff!"

She cried. A long pink and silver staff the same height as her appeared in her hand. O the end there was a heart, which looked very much like her Rose Bell.

She the attacked.

"Angel Love STRIKE!'

She cried. Suddenly red light beams emitted from the stave and struck the aliens. Once the attack was complete the aliens were severely injured and orbed away, they would have to recover and try again another time. They all regretted kidnapping her, they hadn't expected that.

Back with the mews the girls all detransformed and they ad the guys returned to the café for another days work.

Later once the café had closed Ryou and Keichierro having left Zakuro to do the baking and used the day to study Ichigos new powers while the other girls, even Mint, worked explained everything they had found out about her and her powers. Everyone then satisfied and fully informed left, except for Ryou who lived there and Ichigo who stayed to finish their earlier conversation.

Ryou was pacing his room when Ichigo came up. He wasn't sure how much she remembered from earlier. She had after all had only been semiconscious when he had announced his love for her. When she entered his room he stopped pacing and watched as she sat on his bed. He was brimming over with emotion after having almost lost her. "I love you." It came out just like that. He'd meant to lead up to it, dress it up, make it smoother, more confident-sounding, less desperate. But he'd blown it.

Ichigos reaction to his pronouncement was to go very still. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Well isn't that interest-" Ryou plowed on ahead, determined to shoot down any argument she might come up with even before she thought of them, he wasn't going to lose her again. "Look I know its too soon- a life death experience having happened only earlier and you getting new powers, but I want you to leave Masaya and come to me-" he shrugged," the thing is I've loved you for ages and I am no going to lose, not ever again."

Ichigo hardly knew what to say, what to do. Ryou was acting I a way that she had never seen before. Talking and pacing and talking some more. It was as though – could it be? - He felt insecure. About her.

"I left him ages ago, for you " Ichigo said. Her hand flew to her chest. She was moved, unbearably moved. "You take my breath away," she said softly.

"Good."

He came around and sat next to her on the bed. His hands gripped her arms, tight. His blue eyes burned wit blue fire. "When that perverted alien took you, when I thought you might be dead, I wanted to die." The intensity of his voice matched his expression. "I knew I would sacrifice my lie if it meant you lived and that's got to be love. Yeah." He nodded. "I'm in love, Ichigo, probably for the first and last time in my life."

"Suddenly he released his grip on her and she fell back against the pillows. He raked his fingers through his blonde hair, ten muttered a curse. "I've never made a speech this long. Ever."

Ichigo felt her eyes fill with tears; her heart filled, too, with love and compassion. The man was a wreck. Ryou Shirogane, strong, tough, man-of-few-words Ryou was a complete and total wreck. And it was all because of her.

She could only shake her head in wonder. "It's so strange. Most of the time- this morning, in fact- if you'd said this to me; I'd have said me? How could I arouse so much emotion? Why do you want me? I'm not interesting or sexy or even brave when I'm not fighting."

"Bull. You're interesting, sexy and very very brave, who else yells at me?" His jaw clenched with determination. "Do you love me?" he barked.

"Yes."

His face filled with a mixture of happiness and relief, he reached for her. He kissed her then, a sweet, loving kiss. When he pulled away, she gazed at him through tear-filled eyes. "Are we going to fight still?" she asked. Leaning back against the pillow next to her he tried to bite back a smile. Already she sensed the change I him- now that he was sure of her feelings for him, he was no longer ripped by insecurity ad she no longer felt as powerful. Ichigo smiled to herself now, at the direction of her thoughts. As if she could ever have power over Ryou. As if he would let her. As if she would even want it.

"Actually I think we will have some pretty interesting fights but ten we will have a great time making up." She chuckled as he smiled suggestively. Ryou then joined her. She held out her arms and he lay down next to her on the bed and the laughed together happy and loving laughter.

Ichigo was the first to regain control. LOOKING AT Ryou she thought. This was the man she loved; she knew it with a certainty that left no unanswered questions. It felt wonderful to love Ryou. Totally wonderful. Stroking his cheek with the back of her hand she gave he own version a suggestive smile. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?"

One side of his mouth quirked up. "I'm done. Except for this. I love you. Tell me you love me." Her heart brimmed with more emotion than she knew what to do with. "Oh, Ryou, how couldn't I?" "Say the words."

Using her eyes and mouth she said, "I love you. I love you. I love -" He stopped her with his mouth, and she let him. Sure they would fight but like he had said they would have fun making fun and making out.

-THE END-


End file.
